<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rapunzel’s Vows. by whoracefitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889340">Rapunzel’s Vows.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoracefitz/pseuds/whoracefitz'>whoracefitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eugene Appreciation Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure, tangled - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Eugene Appreciation Week, F/M, Head Injury, Heartbreak, Heavy - Freeform, I REALLY HATE TAGGING SHIT., New Dream (Disney: Tangled), Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoracefitz/pseuds/whoracefitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel never got to say goodbye, it was always too hard for her to fathom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eugene Appreciation Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rapunzel’s Vows.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIII</p><p>here’s a little angsty one shot I written for Eugene Appreciation week.</p><p>Special shout outs to my friend Emma for giving me advice to revamp this fic and change it. </p><p>also going to try and write something else for EAW </p><p>anyways onward we ride.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Eugene collected the stolen files on Gothel and placed them into his briefcase. He always knew something was off about that woman, he never saw eye to eye with her and the only favor she ever did for him was bring Rapunzel in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he was originally assigned to Rapunzel as his target But what did he do instead? He fell deeply in love with her, and ruined his cover a long time ago as Flynn Rider. </p><p> </p><p>Eugene had every piece of evidence he needed to prove that Gothel wasn’t Rapunzel’s mother. Eugene wanted nothing more than to be free of the old creepy woman. But whenever they tried Gothel always found her way back in the picture. Nonetheless, Rapunzel loved her mother dearly, she was just afraid of her sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>Eugene snuck out of Gothel’s apartment with the briefcase firmly in his hand running to his car. He flung the briefcase in the passengers side of his car and drove off. </p><p> </p><p>Eugene dug in his pocket for his phone to dial Rapunzel while keeping his free arm onto the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p><em> Pick up the phone, Sunshine. </em> Eugene repeated to himself as the dial tone set in.  Eugene managed to get through to Rapunzel after the fourth phone call. Eugene knew at this time of day Rapunzel would be at her art studio working on her latest project for a client but she needed to meet him at home.</p><p> </p><p>“Eugene, sorry I was busy sculpting.” Rapunzel held her phone to her ear using her shoulder, and she washed the clay from her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, don’t worry about that right now. Sunshine, listen to me. I need you to meet me home. I’ve found something important on Gothel. It’s all the answers we’ve been looking for and more. Please, meet me at home.” Eugene pleaded, he didn’t want to worry and scare Rapunzel but the less people knew he stole from Gothel the better. </p><p> </p><p>“Eugene are you okay? I just need to clean up this clay. I can’t leave it out. I’ll be home in fifteen minutes.” Eugene knew better than to pry any longer, Rapunzel disliked a lot of things and him lying was at the top of the list. </p><p> </p><p>“Sunshine, I’m fine. Just meet me at home please? It’s best we go through these files together. I’ll be home in ten minutes.” Eugene managed to dodge enough traffic that’ll get him home early.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I promise.” Rapunzel’s voice always soothed Eugene, and he never got tired of hearing it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, have I told you I loved you lately? I’ll always love you, my beautiful Sunshine.” Eugene always thinks about those tough situations he was placed in when he believed he wasn’t going to see his Sunshine again. But that’s the type of life you sign up for being a rogue agent. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you more, Eugene Fitzherbert. Okay, now hang up the phone so I clean up, now I’ll be home in about twenty-minutes or less.” Eugene was parking as Rapunzel got off the line.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene should know by now Gothel doesn’t work alone, it was rookie mistake not checking around their home as he normally would but he needed to get that briefcase inside.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene placed the briefcase onto their dining table, taking each document out on Gothel. He couldn’t believe how much he found on Gothel today, her fraudulent history, people she murdered and the most important detail of them all Rapunzel not being related to her at all. </p><p> </p><p>Eugene wasn’t focusing on his front door opening and assumed it was Rapunzel. “Hey Sunshine, look what I’ve found about the day you were born.” Eugene turned back to the sheet analyzing it before feeling a piercing sensation in his right side of his back, then again on the left side and then once in the upper portion of his left leg. </p><p> </p><p>Eugene’s body dropped near their dining table. He scooted back as much as he could towards the wall, getting a look at the figure who stabbed him. Eugene was able to size the person up, by their physique it was a gray eyed woman who attacked him. Unfortunately, the woman’s eyes were the only thing he could see, she dressed in black from head to toe, and a mask covering the majority of her face.</p><p> </p><p>The woman crouched down to level with Eugene. “Eugene Fitzherbert, or is it Flynn Rider? I’ve even heard of your name being Horace, whatever it is haven't anyone ever told you to mind your business?” The woman fiddled the bloody knife between her fingers before striking him again in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Who….who….” Eugene started to cough, but he still had some adrenaline left in him; he just needed the right time to use it. Eugene’s phone flashed in his pocket, and he just knew it was Rapunzel.</p><p> </p><p>“All you need to know is that information you stole is classified. But you’ve been a problem for far too long.” The gray eyed woman reached into my pocket and waved the phone in my face. “Aw, Sunshine called Eugene! How about we listen to one of her voicemails instead?” The gray eyed woman chuckled and placed the phone on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you answer my calls Honey? Did you forget you invited Lance over to watch football tonight? I should be there in a few minutes. Lance will be there shortly after.” Gray eyes looked at the phone again. “Well would you look at that, this voicemail was left five minutes ago.” Eugene and the masked woman could hear the keys jingle from a distance. </p><p> </p><p>“Well this is going to be good, let me hide. I’m doing someone a favor for this.” The woman quickly moved to hide in their kitchen which wasn’t too far away from the dining room. Eugene noticed she was sloppy. The masked woman left the knife near his body, which he tucked behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Eugene!” Rapunzel called out, closing the door behind her. Rapunzel dropped her things in their hallway before calling his name again. Rapunzel stepped into the dining area, she noticed the blood stains on the floor leading up to Eugene who was bleeding out terribly.</p><p> </p><p>“Rapunzel, don’t!” Eugene begged, holding his hands up weakly. </p><p> </p><p>“Eugene!” Rapunzel cried, but before she could run to his body, the masked woman took a bat from out of their kitchen and whacked Rapunzel in the side of her head, knocking her down onto their wooden floor. Once Rapunzel was down, the masked woman dropped the bat on the floor kicking it to the side.</p><p> </p><p>The masked woman turned back to look at Eugene whose brown eyes were opening and closing, she knew death was near for him. “Well, I guess Eugene here gets to say goodbye to his Sunshine today.” Rapunzel didn’t move, after being struck with the bat. But the masked woman wanted Eugene to suffer, so she stood over Rapunzel’s body before stomping on her stomach with her black boots. </p><p> </p><p>Eugene’s vision was starting to become blurry, but he wasn’t going to let anyone get away with hurting his Sunshine.</p><p> </p><p><em>You only got one shot at this Fitzherbert. And, maybe if you're lucky a fight is left in you. Keep the knife in your hand, and find a clear spot.</em> <em>Now, get on your feet Fitzherbert. </em>Eugene was able to stand on his feet with a stumble. He had planned to use their wall to push off and help boost his stamina as he ran. <em>You got this, do it for her.</em> He wasn’t quite sure if tackling the woman would work, but he needed to try for her. Eugene pushed off from the wall and targeted the woman tackling her down. </p><p> </p><p><em>You did it, Fitzherbert!</em> Eugene wanted to scream with joy. The masked woman put up a good fight trying to knee Eugene and take the knife from his hand, he was starting to get tired again but he needed a clear spot to get the woman down. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me go! You deserve all of this.” Gray eyes shouted at Eugene. He didn’t understand where his strength was coming from. But Eugene didn’t care, as he struggled with the woman but he found a clear spot on her chest and only had a second to use it. He forced the knife down onto her before losing consciousness. It was the last thing he’s ever done. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Eugene I made a pit stop to pick up Varian, oh and the girls are with me too. I know you two wouldn’t have minded. Why aren’t you answering the phone? Anyways, I’ll be there soon.” Lance held his phone out for Kiera to grab in the front seat of the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure everything is fine.” Kiera brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>“His phone could’ve died, or he could’ve sat it down somewhere. It’s Eugene we’re talking about.” Varian chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Or Rapunzel is helping him cook, we all know he can’t cook for shit.” Catalina joked causing the group of four to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s definitely a terrible cook.” Lance stopped at a red light. Lance heard several sirens behind him, he wouldn’t have thought much of it until the police and fire trucks turned down the street in the direction of where Eugene and Rapunzel lived. </p><p> </p><p>Once the light changed to green Lance speed down the road. He couldn’t however park near Eugene and Rapunzel’s house because it was blocked off with yellow tape, and multiple cars. Eugene and Rapunzel lived in a neighborhood mixed of elderly and young families. Things didn’t happen quite too often in this neighborhood.</p><p> </p><p>Lance, Kiera, Catalina and Varian each slammed the car doors shut and tried to get as close as possible but the police wouldn’t allow it. Lance didn’t want the story coming from a neighbor, he needed the entire truth from an officer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, sir we can’t let you through. This is an official crime scene now.” The man held his hand up restricting Lance from going past the yellow tape. </p><p> </p><p>Lance could see more men enter inside Eugene and Rapunzel’s home as the cameras flash from the pictures being taken inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Varian, take the girls back to the car please.” Lance dug around in his pocket and threw the keys in Varian’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“We want to stay, we need to know—“ Catalina begged.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we need to go.” Varian wrapped his arm around Catalina and used his other arm to pull Kiera close as they walked back towards the car.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m his brother, we’ve been together since we were kids. I know the only emergency contact he has listed is his fiancée and I. He’s white, between 5’10 or 6’0-“ Lance was about to get on his knees and beg the officer to let him know what happened. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, your brother, and woman were both pronounced dead on arrival. The male he obtained two many stab injuries, and the woman had one in an odd place on her chest. Then there’s a second another woman who's already been taken to the hospital and she's in critical condition. We’d appreciate it if you’d come to identify the body.” The officer said sympathizing with Lance. </p><p> </p><p><em> Dead on arrival. Identify the body. This is a nightmare and that’s all it is. </em>Lance thought to himself. He didn’t have formulated words immediately, he felt a queasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach. But this didn’t feel real yet. </p><p> </p><p>The officer led him into the home, the wooden floor was stained in blood. There were officers taking pictures of anything that could be used as evidence. There were even hand printed blood stains on the wall as well as several puddles of who Lance assumes was Eugene’s blood. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s just a nightmare Lance. It’ll all be over soon. </em>The officer led Lance over to a body bag and unzipped it revealing Eugene’s deceased body. </p><p> </p><p>The nightmare narrative Lance wanted push dissolved right away. He placed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from vomiting, but he couldn’t stop the rapid emotions from taking over. </p><p> </p><p>The officer held his arms open to hold Lance as he cried. This was the hardest part of his job, he hated seeing families become broke due to tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>Lance couldn’t speak, he didn’t want to say out loud his brother was deceased but he managed to write down both Eugene and Rapunzel’s name to a notepad.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel blinked a few times when she came too, she tried to pull on the tube that was in her mouth. Rapunzel looked around her surroundings noticing she was in a hospital bed, hooked up to a life support machine and other monitors.</p><p> </p><p>“Rapunzel! Thank god, I never thought you’d—wow.” Lance entered her room, he had a plastic cup of water in his hand originally that he dropped the moment he saw Rapunzel was responsive. If she wasn’t hooked up to monitors, he’d pick her up and spin her around. </p><p> </p><p>Lance sat on the edge of her bed and placed his hand over hers. Reality began to set in for him, he’d have to explain to Rapunzel everything. Lance, himself hasn’t even mastered talking about Eugene without breaking into tears over his brother. </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel couldn’t speak at all, and she only remembered pieces of what happened. Rapunzel pointed at the clock hanging in the room. Lance hated he was the one that had to break the news. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been three months,” Lance managed to force out of his mouth. Accepting those words out loud tasted bitter. Eugene has been gone for three months, and he wasn’t coming back. Then there’s this woman who Lance sees as a sister, and who Eugene loved until his last moment who he must break the news to. And, let’s not forget the part where her “Mother” isn’t even her Mother and her entire life has been a lie. </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel gave Lance a pained look and he knew he couldn’t avoid the question anymore. Rapunzel didn’t need to say the question her eyes did.</p><p> </p><p><em> Force the words out, Lance. You watched as the casket slowly lowered into the ground. You helped plan the funeral. Just tell her that her fiancée died. </em>Lance couldn’t force the words out this time, and he shouldn’t stress Rapunzel out by crying but he couldn’t help it. </p><p> </p><p>This was as real as it could be. There weren't any do-overs in life and Eugene wasn’t coming back to any of them. Lance decided it’ll be better if Rapunzel got to see the funeral, so he pulled out his phone and allowed the video to play. Lance made sure to hold Rapunzel’s hand as she watched the video. Rapunzel didn’t even make it past; <em> “In Loving Memory Of Eugene Fitzherbert.”  </em>without crying. Rapunzel and Lance cried together, over their lost one. Lance promised Rapunzel that no matter what they’d always be family.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel sat at the park bench swinging her feet as she sketched in her journal. The cold breeze swept past her neck which sent chills down her spine, she made sure to clutch Eugene’s jacket around her even tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Pascal shook a little against her neck after the wind passed. “Okay, Pal we’re going to go home pretty soon. We just have one final stop to make.” Rapunzel placed her journal inside Eugene’s old satchel as she began her walk to the funeral home.</p><p> </p><p>“Pascal, I’ve never gone to see him. It’s always been too hard for me to try. He’d hate me for not visiting him.” Rapunzel walked through the cemetery, based on Lance’s directions Eugene was buried near a tree that grew flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Once Rapunzel found Eugene’s tombstone she chose to sit on the land as she ran her fingers across his name. </p><p> </p><p>“Pascal, this is Eugene. He died eight months ago. And I never got to say goodbye. I loved him. We would've been married by now.” <em> Breathe, Rapunzel, Breathe. Don’t run away from here now. </em> Rapunzel sighed and pulled a picture out of Eugene’s satchel.</p><p> </p><p>“These were my vows to you, Eugene. You never got to hear them. We never got to get married, but I thank Lance for burying you in that white tux you were supposed to wear as we got  married. You looked amazing.” Rapunzel unfolded the picture, and flipped it to the back.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know this, Eugene. But I wrote my vows on this picture I drew of you as you slept because you looked too adorable for me to not capture but here it goes.” Rapunzel felt a small pinch of proudness in herself, everyone would be delighted to know she visited Eugene. “I got your nose right too!” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Dear Eugene,” </em> Rapunzel spoke softly. Rapunzel didn’t want to cry, she’s been crying too much for the last five months. But she knew it was inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’ve finally made it here. This day belongs to us, no one can ever take that from us. There’s so many reasons why I love you. You’re understanding, kind and sensitive. You’ve never ever judged me, or hurt me. You tell me everything I need to hear no matter how hard it is. A lot of people don’t see you, Eugene. But I do, sorry to expose your fake reputation.You're the biggest dork alive. But you’re my dork.You’re smart, compassionate and supportive. I’m so lucky to experience you, Eugene. Everyone deserves someone like you in their life, Eugene. But I’m lucky, I get to call you mine. Forever. You look at me like I’m the Sun, but really the Sun can’t exist alone without the Moon. We will always coexist. We fit. I don’t know what I would ever do without you. Please, never think you’re the lucky one here, because it’s actually me. I love you Eugene Fitzherbert. I always will. When we’re both old and frail, please know I’ll always be ready for a celebratory cupcake. And even then, you’ll still be my new dream.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The paper was wet and stained with Rapunzel’s tears. She accepted the reality of him not coming back. But visiting him solidified everything she wanted to push away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never be okay again, Eugene. I don’t think I’m doing well at all. That’s so selfish of me to say, isn’t it?” Rapunzel tried to use Eugene’s jacket to wipe her face clean because he’d hate to see her cry. But it hurt either way.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be so disappointed in me, I gave up my art studio. I lit a candle one day, and knocked it over. I almost burned the place down.” Rapunzel sniffled trying to pause her crying. </p><p> </p><p>“I cut my hair really short too. I had a really bad mental break. If you were here you’d tell me I’m beautiful either way.<em> ” Keep venting Rapunzel, he deserves to know everything </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“I donated my wedding dress to charity, I’m never going to use it now.” Rapunzel fiddled with her fingers. “Sleeping in a bed without you is horrible. I never noticed how big a bed truly is until the other side was cold and empty.” <em> Keep going, you’re doing great. Eugene would be so proud. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I miss you, it’s almost been a year. And everyone wants me to be so strong, but I can’t. We deserved more, Eugene. We had a plan, it’s not fair. It isn’t fucking fair!” Rapunzel’s face turned red, her tears continued to fall, and she was furious. Eugene’s death took the longest hardest toll on her, and everytime she tried to attempt anything that would bring her closer to him she always ended up perfectly fine. </p><p> </p><p>All their hopes, and dreams weren’t ever going to happen together. It was all just a dream, a perfect dream. The dream she can’t ever touch. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They’ll never get married.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> They’ll never have children </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They’ll never see the world together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel sighed and recalled the words her therapist said. <em> Think of something positive, to say to Eugene. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Eugene. If you never found those files I wouldn’t have found my real family. Gothel and her actual daughter—that’s who attacked us are nothing we have to worry about now. I even adopted Pascal after you died! You’d like him. I sold our home—I couldn’t live there anymore. And—“ Rapunzel noticed her shadow from the moonlight in the sky, she turned and looked up and saw the moon over the cemetery. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Eugene. I missed you.” Rapunzel spoke admiring the fluorescent light sky. “We’re together again at last. I needed you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I hope you liked it :)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>